A Cura
by Crica
Summary: A alma de Dean está doente,mas ele não está sozinho - Agora, com beta/Completa.
1. Um abraço

_**N/A:** Eu não acredito, sinceramente, que todas as feridas de Dean Winchester possam ser curadas com uma visão do que seria e um puxão de orelhas angelical – apesar de Zacharias já estar na minha galeria de anjos favoritos _ Tenho para mim, que esse processo seria bem mais lento, limpando as feridas e curando-as de dentro para fora. Também tenho sentido falta de um Sam mais presente. Daí que resolvi, por minha conta e risco, escrever este texto._

_Ficam alertados os leitores que se trata de um **UNIVERSO ALTERNATIVO** e, apesar de conter spoilers de episódios anteriores, não tenho nenhum compromisso com o roteiro original. Portanto, se não gostam desse tipo de 'viagem', não leiam e não se aborreçam, nem a mim, com comentários a respeito da minha falta de sanidade. Disso eu já sei._

_Para aqueles que curtem e toparem embarcar comigo, apertem os cintos, tragam seus lencinhos de papel e boa viagem!_

oooOOOooo

**A CURA**

**Parte 1: Um abraço**

Os muitos hematomas, os olhos inchados, os cortes nos lábio inferior e sobre o olho esquerdo não deixavam qualquer dúvida do nível de violência a que tinha sido submetido. Sem falar na tortura psicológica, executada com requintes de crueldade, estraçalhando de vez o que sobrara de sua alma.

Nem todo o analgésico do mundo seria capaz de aliviar a dor que sentia.

Nem todo antidepressivo que houvesse sobre a face da Terra poderia livrá-lo dos pesadelos que o assombravam, agora, mais do que nunca.

Nem se passasse o resto de sua miserável existência curvado sobre os joelhos, toda a penitência seria insuficiente para expiar os seus pecados.

Por isso, desde que tinha recobrado a consciência naquele quarto de hospital, o que mais fazia era fingir-se de inconsciente, porque estar consciente do que fizera, já era ruim o suficiente. Não queria pensar, apesar de não poder evitar. Mas também não queria abrir os olhos e encarar o mundo lá fora. Um mundo que ele tinha condenado e que agora, deveria resgatar.

Ouviu, entre uma conversa e outra, os médicos declararem o quanto estavam surpresos com o fato de seu cérebro ainda estar inteiro dentro do crânio. Inteiro... Eles não fazem idéia do quão destruído ele estava. Não havia mais nada inteiro naquele corpo ou naquela mente.

Ouviu, durante o estágio de transição – sim, transição mesmo, porque, em dado momento, não sabia se ia ou se ficaria, até que se sentiu puxado para baixo e acorrentado àquela cama – a voz doce e preocupada de Sam. Como sentia saudade daquele tom. Acreditava que fora a voz de seu irmão, mais do que qualquer coisa que o havia segurado. A voz suave e suplicante do irmão mais novo, pedindo que ele fosse forte e lutasse. O calor da mão de Sammy sobre a sua mão, exercendo uma pressão suave, que há muito não sentia. E, mais uma vez, ficou.

Também não esperava receber a visita de Castiel num dos raros momentos em que Sam deixara o quarto - O garoto precisava de um café. Estava quebrado – Não estava a fim de nenhuma conversa angelical. Não depois de tudo o que tinha passado, mas precisava confirmar a história de Alastair, mesmo que, lá dentro, bem no fundo, soubesse a verdade. E aquilo doeu. Doeu mais do que o inferno ou qualquer tortura que tivesse sofrido. E o despedaçou de vez. Total e completamente, espalhando os cacos minúsculos por tantos lugares que seria praticamente impossível recuperá-los. Fechou os olhos e esperou, engolindo sua própria dor e vergonha, que aquela criatura celestial fosse embora e o deixasse em paz.

E os dois dias seguintes, passou assim, em silêncio, no escuro. A luz feria seus olhos e qualquer som era demais para seus ouvidos. A solidão e o vazio eram toda a companhia que desejava no momento. Nada de explicações ou teorias ou justificativas. Apenas o silêncio.

No meio da manhã, Sam entrou animado no quarto, abriu a porta do armário e atirou as roupas do irmão por sobre a cama.

Ainda com os olhos entreabertos, mas muito perceptíveis, porque as íris verdes contrastavam com o roxo escurecido ao redor das órbitas, Dean seguiu, silencioso, os movimentos do mais jovem.

_ O médico disse que podemos ir – Em outros tempos, a notícia seria mais do que aguardada, seria comemorada por ambos. Mas só Samuel tinha um sorriso genuíno estampado no rosto.

Dean inspirou profundamente e voltou a face para o lado da parede. Seus olhos se prenderam em algum ponto por ali, sem dizer uma palavra. Ir. Ir para onde? Na melhor das hipóteses, para um quarto de motel onde, mais cedo ou mais tarde, teria que responder a um inquérito sobre o que tinha acontecido. Ele estava passando essa.

_Vamos lá, homem, anime-se! Não acha que está na hora de pular dessa cama ?

A empolgação do caçula era contagiante. Pena que ele tinha sido vacinado contra qualquer tipo de esperança. E sabe como é, vacinas em doses homeopáticas são muito eficazes, com efeito prolongado.

Se alguém lhe dissesse que, algum dia, estaria protelando a saída de um hospital, diria que o sujeito tinha perdido a sanidade, mas era exatamente isso que Dean desejava naquele instante. Desejava que Sam fosse embora e o deixasse só. Desejava ser esquecido. Todavia, conhecia seu irmão e sua determinação. E pelo tom de sua voz, o rapaz estava determinado a levá-lo dali, o mais depressa possível.

_ Como é? Vai levantar e se vestir ou quer uma mãozinha, preguiçoso?

Teve vontade de mandar Sam à merda, quando este puxou os lençóis para o lado, mas sua garganta ainda doía um bocado. Decidiu engolir o xingamento e fazer o que seu irmão pedia. Afinal, passara a maior parte de sua vida engolindo o que tinha vontade de dizer e fazendo o que não queria, só porque deveria. Então, não seria muito diferente do que sempre fora.

Pôs as pernas pra fora da cama e desceu. Quando seus pés tocaram o chão frio, o mundo todo girou. Os joelhos dobraram-se, mas Sam estava lá, alerta, e o apoiou, impedindo a queda.

_ Ei, você está bem ? – Ele estava longe de se sentir bem _ Espere. Vou te ajudar com as roupas.

_ Sam? – A voz saiu muito baixa e rouca _ Sai de cima de mim.

Excelente. Uma reação. A primeira, em dias. Nada nem sequer perto do que Samuel esperaria do irmão mais velho, em condições normais – normais para o jeito Winchester de ser, que fique bem claro - mas ainda assim, um lampejo de esperança de que Dean pudesse estar voltando.

_ Desculpe-me, cara, eu não queria pressionar. Vai com calma, Okay?

_Posso tomar um banho primeiro ? – a sobrancelha esquerda subiu.

_ É claro. Sem pressa – Sam saiu da frente e indicou, com um gesto, o caminho do banheiro.

_Ótimo .

Os passos arrastados e os ombros caídos resumiam bem, aos olhos do jovem Winchester, o estado de espírito do mais velho. Nunca antes vira Dean tão abatido. Mas isso não importava agora. O importante é que seu irmão estava de pé e só precisava descobrir uma forma de ajudá-lo a manter-se assim.

oooOooo

O motor do Chevrolet Impala ronronava sobre o asfalto a algumas horas, tendo o mais moço dos irmãos ao volante. O outro, no banco do passageiro, apenas mantinha os olhos fixos em lugar nenhum, através do vidro fechado da janela.

Estavam à beira do Apocalipse, às portas do fim do mundo, mas, naquele instante, nada era mais importante para Sam do que trazer seu irmão de volta. Tudo mais poderia esperar. Se não pudesse juntar os pedaços de Dean novamente, não faria qualquer diferença estar vivo ou morto. Pouco importaria se todas as hordas do inferno invadissem a Terra, porque não restaria mais nada pelo que lutar.

Samuel sabia perfeitamente o que atormentava seu irmão. Tinha escutado a conversa entre ele e Castiel no hospital. Chegara no exato momento em que o anjo confirmava o destino que o aguardava. Seu coração sangrou, atrás daquela porta, com cada lágrima derramada por Dean. Não teve coragem de entrar. Deveria, mas não teve. O que diria, afinal? Nada do que pudesse dizer, poderia amenizar a sua dor. Invadir o quarto, naquele momento, só faria Dean sentir mais vergonha e repulsa por si mesmo.

No rádio, os K7s rodavam, um depois do outro, toda a trilha sonora de suas vidas.

Mais um tanto de milhas de estrada e Dean continuava alheio ao mundo, à música e às poucas tentativas do mais novo em iniciar uma conversa. Ele não estava ali. Para falar a verdade, não estava em lugar algum. Vez por outra, apoiava a cabeça na janela e deixava cair as pálpebras, mas acordava sobressaltado, com aquele brilho das lágrimas no canto do olho e a respiração entrecortada. Outro pesadelo. Os pesadelos eram agora, seus mais fiéis companheiros. Nunca falhavam. Bastava que fechasse os olhos, fosse por cansaço ou somente para fugir da vista de Sam, que lá vinham eles.

Dez horas atrás do volante e a coluna de Samuel começou a gritar por um pouco de descanso e uma cama macia. Não estava acostumado a dirigir por tanto tempo, sem parar. Acionou a seta e entrou no desvio quando viu a placa da parada de caminhões. Não seria mesmo grande coisa, de certo, mas era o que tinham, no momento.

O Chevy preto foi estacionado numa vaga entre dois reboques. Sam desceu, deixando seu irmão no carro, e dirigiu-se à recepção para providenciar as acomodações. Na saída, parou à porta e observou, de longe, o outro, recostado. Era estranho como os papéis estavam se invertendo. Era sempre Dean quem providenciava tudo e cuidava de detalhes como hospedagem e alimentação.

Sam aproximou-se da janela e bateu no vidro, despertando o irmão de seu transe. Gesticulou para que o outro abrisse a porta.

_ Você está bem? – Uma pergunta idiota. Estava na cara que nada estava bem com Dean, mas Sam era assim. Ele precisava de respostas. E a resposta veio num gesto afirmativo, não muito convincente _ Estamos num quarto do segundo andar. Vamos?

Que opção? Um quarto no segundo andar de um pulgueiro era melhor do que outra noite dentro do carro no meio da estrada.

Quando Dean saiu, Sam já tinha retirado a bagagem e trancava tudo com cuidado. Ambos seguiram pela escada na lateral do prédio, em direção ao quarto alugado.

Como sempre, ao abrirem a porta encardida, se depararam com o mesmo cenário deprimente: as paredes desbotadas, a mobília desgastada e aquela decoração típica dos motéis de beira de estrada. Nada diferente do que estavam acostumados. Uma droga.

Sam entrou primeiro e largou as mochilas no chão. Vistoriou, rapidamente, o ambiente e parou diante do mais velho, sem saber direito o que dizer. Essa era uma constante em suas vidas ultimamente. Não saber o que dizer. E pensar que num passado não muito distante, as palavras não eram problema para o caçula. Expressar seus sentimentos era tão simples quanto tomar um copo d'água e espremer Dean até a última gota de paciência para que pusesse pra fora o que sentia, sua especialidade. Mas agora, tudo estava diferente. Haviam muitos segredos e abismos entre eles.

Dean também não disse nada. Seus olhos percorreram o lugar e desceram para o chão. Caminhou a passos lentos até uma das camas e sentou-se, deixando escapar um gemido, ao fazê-lo.

_ Dean?

_ Não foi nada, Sam. – O tremor na voz disse mais do que as palavras.

_ Oh, droga. – Os ponteiros do relógio, no pulso de Samuel, o alertaram _ Esqueci completamente do remédio. Está com dores, não é? Por que não disse nada, Dean?

_ Não é nada demais, ta? – não dava pra disfarçar aquela ruga de expressão que se formava na testa _ Só preciso descansar um pouco.

_ Eu sinto muito, cara. Eu... Não poderia ter esquecido – olhou ao redor e buscou a chave do carro que tinha jogado sobre a cômoda _ Olha só, você deita e descansa. Vou buscar os seus analgésicos e alguma comida. Prometo que não demoro.

Dois passos daquelas pernas enormes bastaram para chegar à porta. Antes de atravessá-la, Sam voltou seu olhar sobre o irmão, mais uma vez.

_ Você vai ficar bem?

_ Claro. Saia daqui e traga o maldito remédio antes da minha velhice, de preferência.

_ Certo. Estou indo – Sorriu pela resposta malcriada. Mais um bom sinal, por menor que fosse.

oooOooo

Sam rodou por mais de meia hora até encontrar uma farmácia. Agora era providenciar uma refeição decente e retornar.

Estava ficando preocupado. Já havia ligado duas vezes e Dean não atendia o celular. Entrou numa lanchonete de fast food e fez o pedido. Saiu apressado e retornou ao quarto o mais rápido que pôde.

Da vaga no estacionamento, avistou as luzes na janela do quarto. Algo em seu peito doeu e subiu as escadas saltando os degraus, como se sua vida dependesse disso.

_ Merda! – Aquele pressentimento nunca falhava _ Merda, Dean! – correu até o banheiro e concluiu que o mais velho tinha saído e carregado sua mochila com ele, deixando o telefone celular sobre o criado mudo _ Mas, que merda!!! – Bateu a porta e correu de volta para o carro.

Onde Dean estava com a cabeça? Como pode sair daquele jeito e naquelas condições?

A cabeça de Sam fervilhava. Acelerou o automóvel e saiu do estacionamento cantando os pneus, em direção à próxima cidade. Não pensou, só seguiu seus instintos, porque Dean poderia ter seguido em qualquer direção, mas como não o tinha visto no caminho de volta, mais certo seria que tivesse seguido adiante. Enquanto acelerava, torcia para que o irmão não tivesse conseguido uma carona ou roubado um carro.

Não levou mais do que três ou quatro minutos em alta velocidade, para que o rapaz avistasse a silhueta, à beira da estrada. Parou o carro bruscamente no acostamento, um pouco à frente do irmão, ainda muito pálido.

_ O que você pensa que está fazendo? – Saltou do automóvel gritando _ Perdeu completamente o juízo, Dean? – abriu os braços naquela sua expressão de indignação, diante do mais velho, impedindo-lhe a passagem.

_ Sai daminha frente, Sam – ele não ia ceder. Estava cansado daquilo tudo e não queria mais. Não queria mais viver assim.

_ Vai sonhando.

_ Sam... Por favor. – Por que diabos Dean não o olhava nos olhos? Sempre que eles brigavam, era aquele olhar penetrante de Dean que o vencia. E ele não estava mais lá. Estava sempre no chão.

_ Entra no carro – se não tomasse as rédeas agora, estaria tudo perdido. Era a sua vez de cuidar de Dean e não o deixaria partir, nem por um decreto.

_ Sam... – a voz revelava o cansaço _ Você deveria se afastar de mim, se sabe o que é melhor para você.

_ Entra no carro, Dean. Você está confuso, cara. Vamos voltar para o hotel e conversaremos com calma, certo?

_ Não. Não está nada certo- o meio da estrada não era o lugar mais adequado para uma conversa familiar, mas voltar para aquele quarto estava fora de questão.

_ É, eu sei. Só me deixa te ajudar- aquele passo pra frente foi mais complicado do que poderia imaginar_ Não se afaste de mim.

_ As coisas que eu...

_ Eu também não tenho sido um santo ultimamente, Dean – Não importa o quanto custasse, Sam não deixaria que o irmão se afastasse. Não outra vez. _ Tenho feito coisas... Coisas das quais não me orgulho... Coisas que me envergonham e tem afastado a gente.

_ Não faça isso... Por favor...

_ Ouça-me, está bem? – agora era a hora. Era a hora de por tudo pra fora e em pratos limpos. Se quisesse trazer Dean de volta, teria que dar o primeiro passo e a melhor maneira de provar confiança era com a proximidade _ Eu tenho ouvido seus pesadelos nos últimos dias, depois daquilo tudo e posso imaginar o quanto você está sofrendo, mas preciso de você aqui comigo, cara. Preciso que seja meu irmão novamente porque, sem você, sinto que vou me perder de um jeito que não vai ter volta.

_ Você sabe que não sou mais o mesmo.

_ Não, não é – segurou firme nos ombros do irmão _ Olha pra mim, Dean... Por favor...- esperou que o outro levantasse a vista e o que viu foi um vazio infinito que lhe doeu na alma _ Você é humano, meu irmão. É normal que esteja se sentindo destruído. Tudo o que você está passando é demais pra qualquer um, mas eu acredito em você, Dean. Você é Dean Winchester e mais ninguém seria capaz de superar essa dor que está aí dentro.

_ Eu... Eu não con...consigo, Sam... – estava desabando outra vez e sentia as pernas tremerem, o ar faltar. Aquela sensação de solidão e abandono o invadiam novamente.

O que mais Sam poderia dizer para convencer Dean de que estava ali, por ele e para ele? O que mais poderia fazer para provar que não importava o que tivesse feito, o que diziam as profecias ou o que estivesse por vir, eles ainda continuavam sendo irmãos, continuavam sendo uma família ?

E o que o caçula fez, foi o que seu coração mandou: Abraçou seu irmão, num abraço forte, apertado e caloroso. Num abraço silencioso que, em si, dizia tudo o que se passava em seu peito.

Dean sentiu, naquele abraço, a firmeza que precisava. Sentiu, nos braços de Sam, seu Sammy outra vez. Sentiu-se, como há muito tempo não se sentia, amado. E o abraçou, também, com força e vontade, retribuindo aquele gesto que recuperava um pouco de sua alma, um pouco do que estava perdido.

_ Eu preciso de você, Dean.

_ Estou aqui, Sammy, e não vou a lugar algum.

oooOOOooo

_**N/A: **Primeira dose. Só faltam duas. As coisas vão começar a melhorar._


	2. Elos

**A CURA**

_Agora com beta! _

_Revisão: Det Rood – Valeu, amiga!_

oooOOOooo

**Parte 2 : Elos**

A primeira dose do remédio havia sido ministrada, mas o caminho para a cura era longo.

Depois de todas aquelas emoções, os irmãos decidiram que pernoitariam na parada de caminhões. Ambos estavam física e emocionalmente esgotados.

Durante boa parte da noite, as palavras pronunciadas pelo caçula ecoavam dentro da cabeça do mais velho. Dentro da cabeça e do coração. Algo, naquilo que fora dito no calor da emoção, havia despertado nele sentimentos que abafara dentro do peito por muito tempo. Sensações que, desde que voltara do Inferno, havia esquecido. E um calorzinho aconchegante tomou conta de sua alma. Adormeceu embalado pela lembrança daquele abraço.

O telefone celular de Sam, que estava sobre a mesinha entre as camas, vibrou insistentemente, já tarde da noite.

O rapaz esfregou os olhos, meio atordoado ainda pelo sono, e esticou a mão sobre o aparelho quando se deu conta da luzinha azulada que girava sobre o móvel de madeira. Atendeu com a voz rouca e embaralhada.

Do outro lado da linha era Bobby, com um tom preocupado, querendo saber da localização dos dois e o motivo pelo qual demoraram tanto a atender o celular. Que fique claro que a resposta dada pelo rapaz, a mais pura verdade, eles estavam dormindo, não convenceu o amigo. Passava pouco da meia noite e aqueles garotos estavam dormindo? – O assunto verteu para o resultado das investigações sobre a quebra dos selos, as andanças de Lilith e coisas do gênero.

Sam falava baixinho, temendo acordar o irmão. Respondia às perguntas de Bobby com monossílabos e se concentrava em ouvir o que o caçador tinha para dizer. Mais duas ou três palavras e desligou.

Não seria fácil voltar a dormir. Informações demais pra processar. A coisa estava ficando mais feia e não sentia que seu irmão estivesse pronto para encarar mais uma batalha. Ou qualquer batalha, que não fosse aquela que lutava dentro de si. Não, por enquanto. Sequer podia imaginar o peso que Dean carregava depois das revelações de Alastair, confirmadas por Castiel. Voltou a deitar-se e ficou ali, largado sobre a cama, revirando tudo o que Bobby tinha dito e a conversa que tivera com Dean na estrada.

Logo cedo, os rapazes Winchester deixaram o hotel, após um rápido desjejum.

_ Tem certeza de que não quer dirigir? – Sam vinha conduzindo o Impala há 3 dias . Estendeu a mão com as chaves.

_ Não, você leva – Dean passou a mão pelo tronco, do lado direito _ Ainda estou com um incômodo aqui. Aquele filho da puta me acertou direitinho.

O primeiro palavrão! Sam riu. Mas não riu do fato de seu irmão estar dolorido. Riu porque o velho Dean Winchester era incapaz de formular uma sentença onde não houvesse um único palavrão.

_ Do que você está rindo? – o mais velho ergueu a sobrancelha direita, intrigado com a reação do irmão _ Acha engraçado um demônio te cobrir de porrada e quebrar todos os seus ossos? Não foi nada agradável ter quase virado um milkshake de massa encefálica, se quer saber.

O caçula soltou uma gargalhada pura e sonora. Mais um palavrão e uma piada. As coisas estavam melhorando. Com certeza, estavam. E isso encheu-lhe o coração de esperança.

Os dois embarcaram no automóvel e ganharam a estrada. Se fossem ligeiros, estariam com Bobby ainda antes do almoço.

oooOooo

Antes do meio dia, passaram pelos portões do ferro velho.

Estacionaram diante da casa de Bobby.

O velho caçador desceu as escadas da varanda e atravessou o pátio a passos largos. Segurou ambos os rapazes num abraço emocionado. Daqueles que são capazes de abraçar o mundo. Empurrou aquele seu boné surrado para trás e verificou cada um de seus meninos. Olhou dentro dos olhos de cada um e sorriu encabulado pela demonstração inesperada de carinho e preocupação.

Bobby conduziu os Winchester para dentro de casa.

_ Preparei o quarto lá em cima para vocês, rapazes, se quiserem descansar um pouco. Estou cozinhando macarrão para o almoço.

_ Obrigado, Bobby – Sam apanhou a bagagem e pôs sobre os ombros _ Acho que vou aceitar e esticar as costas um pouco.

_ Você não disse ao Sam que tinha novidades sobre Lilith? – Os outros dois caçadores voltaram-se para Dean _ Pensei que fosse urgente.

_ Oh, não. Nada que não possa esperar por uma ou duas horas.

_ Okay... – O rapaz abaixou a cabeça e seguiu o irmão, detendo-se ao pé da escada _ Bobby? Belo avental. A cor lhe cai muito bem.

_ Ora, seu cretino! Saia da minha frente antes que acabe de quebrar esse seu nariz!

Estar na casa de Bobby Singer era reconfortante. Aquele lugar, depois do Impala, era o que eles tinham de mais próximo de um lar.

O cheiro do molho do macarrão invadiu a casa. Preencheu todos os espaços. Aquela raposa velha era mesmo uma caixinha de surpresas. Quem poderia imaginá-lo de avental, armado com uma colher de pau a pilotar um fogão? Você pensa que conhece tudo de alguém e, de repente, pimba! Lá vem uma novidade, uma nova faceta.

Banhados e recompostos, os irmãos desceram as escadas, atraídos pelo aroma da refeição.

Bobby acabara de virar o espaguete num refratário enorme e retirava do fogo a panela com o molho vermelho fumegante.

A mesa estava posta: pratos, copos e talheres para todos sobre uma toalha branca com pequenas flores coloridas que, pelo tom encardido, deveria ter feito parte do enxoval do casal Singer. Mas quem ia reclamar? Aquilo tudo era muito inesperado. Inesperado e delicioso. Delicioso com um gosto de família. E isso era bom. Muito bom mesmo.

_ Alguém pode me explicar o motivo da comemoração? – Dean arrastou a cadeira e pendurou um guardanapo na gola da camisa como um babador, em meio a um sorriso que parecia saído de um comercial de creme dental.

_ Comemoração? – Bobby atirou o boné sobre a bancada _ Que comemoração?

_ Bem... Nós nunca o vimos cozinhar, Bobby... – Sam estava mesmo sem jeito. Não queria magoar o amigo, mas aquilo tudo não estava no programa.

_ Vocês vão me condenar por querer agradar aos amigos, seus ingratos?

_ Não, não... De jeito nenhum – os dois irmãos responderam num coro, como se tivessem ensaiado.

_ Então... – o caçador apanhou porções generosas da massa, usando dois garfos enormes para isso, e depositou no prato de cada um dos rapazes _ Vamos comer. Espero que esteja ao gosto de vocês, meninos.

_ Se o gosto for tão bom quanto o cheiro, não sei se o que tem aí vai ser o suficiente.

_ Ah, não se preocupe, Dean. O seguro morreu de velho. – ofereceu a tigela com queijo ralado aos dois, que se serviram _ Tenho outra panela com água fervendo no fogão para qualquer emergência.

A refeição transcorreu animada entre as garfadas, elogios ao cozinheiro e risadas. Tudo o que uma família normal teria num almoço corriqueiro de domingo. Só que caçadores estavam longe de uma vida 'normal'. E um almoço 'normal' era a exceção, não a regra.

À tardinha, depois de alguma insistência da parte dos rapazes, os três caçadores sentaram-se à mesa, diante da pilha de material coletado pelo mais velho deles durante aquela semana. Bobby era um excelente rastreador. O melhor que eles conheciam. Um pesquisador eficiente e um homem sábio. Se algo parecia sem solução, Bobby Singer era o homem certo para encontrar as respostas.

Sam e Dean ouviram atentamente todas as informações e detalhes. Havia diante deles um mapa com várias cidades, em diferentes estados, assinaladas como possíveis selos a serem quebrados. A dificuldade estava em saber qual deles Lilith escolheria. Até então não tinham percebido nenhum padrão para a seleção. Ela agia a esmo. Atacava em lugares tão diferentes quanto distantes entre si. Não havia qualquer lógica na linha de ação. Só uma coisa era certa: os selos intactos diminuíam numa velocidade assustadoramente perigosa.

_ Pelo jeito, Castiel e sua brigada celestial estão marcando bobeira. Esses demônios estão ganhando terreno muito depressa.

_ É o que parece, Dean. Mesmo que pudéssemos reunir dezenas de caçadores, ainda assim não seríamos capazes de proteger todos os selos.

_ E tem outro problema, Bobby. – Sam tinha aquela sua expressão que deixava o estômago de Dean em pandarecos _ Como podemos ter certeza de que não há outros selos que ela possa quebrar?

_ Não podemos, garoto.

_ Certo – Dean coçou o alto da cabeça _ Voltamos à estaca zero?

_ Não, irmão. Temos um ponto de partida. Vamos atrás do selo que estiver mais próximo e conferimos.

_ Então vamos entrar em contato com todos os caçadores confiáveis que conhecemos e ver se topam entrar nessa conosco. Daí, é dividir e conquistar, certo?

_ Acho bom, garotos, pegarmos os telefones e pormos mãos à obra. Temos muito o que fazer.

O resto do dia se foi.

Nenhum dos três tinha uma expressão muito animada àquela altura da noite. De todos os caçadores que conheciam – e não eram poucos – vários estavam fora de alcance e outros tantos, segundo os informaram, tinham sido mortos em condições suspeitas. Pelo visto, Lilith e sua corja já previam a convocação de caçadores para uma aliança em prol da defesa dos últimos selos e se adiantaram, liquidando os que estavam em seu caminho.

_ Tomem, garotos – o velho caçador estendeu duas garrafas de cerveja _ Acho que estamos todos precisando disso.

_ Essa vaca demoníaca desgraçada está sempre um passo à nossa frente! - Sam observava, silencioso, o irmão praguejar e se afundar no sofá desbotado. Por uma fração de segundo, viu o bom e velho Dean Winchester naquele olhar à sua frente.

_ Ei, Bobby, que fotos são essas? – o rapaz mais moço esbarrou numa caixa de charutos que estava ao lado da poltrona onde se sentara, derrubando várias fotos amareladas, sem querer.

_ Não são nada... – o caçador correu para juntá-las, mas o outro já as tinha nas mãos _ Pode me devolver?

_ É claro. Mas somos nós aí, não é? Eu e Dean?

_ Não sabia que você guardava fotos nossas – Dean aproximou-se e sentou-se no braço da poltrona _ Posso ver?

_ Que bobagem... – o constrangimento era visível no velho caçador _ É lógico que podem ver. Afinal, são fotos de vocês. De muito tempo atrás.

_ Veja isso, Sammy. Você ainda usava fraldas aqui.

_ E você, franjas, Dean.- Sam sorriu exibindo as covinhas _ Não me lembrava de você de franjas.

_ Ah, cara... Isso faz parte de um passado remoto que eu prefiro esquecer. - pegou outra foto na caixa e sorriu vitorioso _ Você vai ter que admitir que eu sempre fui o mais bonito.

_ Vocês eram dois meninos muito bonitos, mas com os olhos mais tristes que eu já tinha visto em toda a minha vida.

De repente, um silêncio avassalador tomou conta daquele cômodo. Estavam descobrindo um novo Bobby Singer. Sabiam muito bem que ele e seu pai se conheciam desde a última era glacial, mas nunca haviam realmente perguntado em que condições tinham se encontrado. E essa pergunta, depois daquela observação que parecia ter escapado num momento de descuido, não queria calar dentro da cabeça de nenhum dos dois irmãos.

E, para surpresa de ambos, não precisaram verbalizar o pensamento porque aquele homem, ali, diante dos dois, parecia ter a necessidade de por pra fora uma história que estava guardada há muito tempo. Há tempo demais.

_ A primeira vez que John apareceu aqui, estava atrás de informações sobre o que tinha matado a mãe de vocês. – Bobby parecia estar entrando no túnel do tempo – Estava assustado e com uma raiva que dava pra sentir no ar. Foi realmente esquisito abrir a minha porta e dar de cara com aquele sujeito mal encarado, tendo um bebê no colo e um garotinho loiro pela mão.

_E vocês descobriram algo, digo, naquela época? – Sam puxou o corpo para frente, sentando-se na beira da poltrona. Estava curioso. Queria detalhes.

_ Não muito mais do que ele tinha descoberto sozinho e que vocês já sabem, mas o que me impressionou foi vocês dois. Tão pequenos... Aquilo ficou dentro da minha cabeça por dias depois que partiram. Como ele podia carregar duas crianças tão pequenas por essas estradas atrás de uma vingança que não tinha futuro.

_ Mas nós voltamos várias e várias vezes, depois disso – Dean não estava entendendo onde toda aquela conversa ia dar, mas estava disposto a descobrir.

_ Sim, e em diversas oportunidades tentei convencer ao pai de vocês a deixá-los com um parente ou uma família de amigos, mas como sabem, não fui feliz. John era um sujeito teimoso.

_ Ele jamais nos deixaria para trás, Bobby. Nunca

_ Você pode pensar assim, Dean, mas todas as vezes em que ele partiu numa caçada ou na sua busca pela vingança, deixando vocês dois trancados dentro do carro ou abandonados num quarto de motel vagabundo, meu Deus...

_ O que você está fazendo? – o primogênito de John começava a demonstrar irritação _ Que papo é esse agora de começar a falar mal do meu pai? Pensei que vocês fossem amigos!

_ Dean... Deixe o Bobby falar, por favor.

_ Nós éramos amigos, garoto, mas isso não quer dizer que eu tivesse que concordar com a maneira como ele cuidava de vocês.

_ Ele fez o melhor que pôde, Bobby – Por incrível que pareça, Sam saiu em defesa do pai.

_ John Winchester foi o melhor caçador que conheci. Foi preciso, implacável, eficiente. Sabia fazer o seu trabalho. Mas como pai... Tenho minhas reservas. Ele não poderia ter envolvido vocês dois nessa vida. O trabalho de um pai é proteger seus filhos e não colocá-los na linha de tiro.

_ Mas o pai sempre protegeu a gente. Você não sabe do que está falando.

_ Dean, eu posso entender essa sua veneração pelo sujeito. Não te sobrou mais nada. Ele era tudo o que você tinha pra se agarrar, mas um pai não é um sargento de treinamento. Um pai não joga sobre os ombros de um filho, ainda pequeno, a responsabilidade de cuidar de outra criança. Esse era o papel dele. E o que ele fez com vocês foi egoísta. Foi cruel.

_ Bobby... Por favor...

_ Menino, quando foi a última vez que você saiu com seu irmãozinho para ir ao zoológico ou para tomar um sorvete na esquina, sem ter que, primeiro, se certificar de que não havia nada de 'anormal' os rondando?

_ Nós nunca fomos ao zoológico juntos – Sam comentou, sem tirar os olhos do chão_ Nunca.

_ É disso que eu estou falando, rapazes... Eu respeito seu pai. Mas nunca pude aceitar o destino que ele traçou para vocês. Não estou dizendo que ele seja culpado de alguma coisa ou de todas essas desgraças que se abateram sobre as suas vidas. Quem sou eu... Mas ele tinha dois filhos...

_ E o que você quer que a gente diga, hein? – os olhos de Dean estavam embaçados _Ele era o nosso pai.

_ Não quero que digam nada - passou a mão pelo rosto _ Eu sei que o amam. E é assim que tem que ser. Só gostaria que tirassem de dentro de vocês esse sentimento de culpa. Essa coisa de que estão devendo algo ao pai de vocês. É preciso se libertar dessas amarras para continuar.

Cada uma daquelas palavras, ditas pausadamente, num tom quase sussurrado foi penetrando a alma daqueles dois jovens com uma força inexplicável. Jamais, em tempo algum, poderiam imaginar ter aquela conversa. Querendo ou não, sabendo ou não o que estava fazendo, Bobby estava desconstruindo um estigma na vida dos rapazes. O mito John Winchester estava desabando diante de seus olhos. E pela primeira vez, estavam conseguindo enxergar o pai como um ser humano, não um deus, cheio de dúvidas, de angústias e de falhas. Um cara corajoso, determinado que lhes tinha ensinado tudo sobre honra e responsabilidade, mas que tinha pisado feio na bola no quesito paternidade.

_ Eu só queria... Que vocês soubessem – as palavras estavam meio engasgadas. Levantou-se e enfiou as mãos nos bolsos da calça _ Queria que soubessem que eu tentei – Já não estava nem aí paras as lágrimas_ E também que não têm do que se envergonhar. Eu teria muito orgulho, mesmo, de tê-los como meus filhos.

Era a gota que faltava para entornar o caldo.

Ninguém naquela casa estava preparado para tantas revelações. Nem o velho caçador que, abria seu coração, nem os rapazes que ouviam, boquiabertos, a tudo. Mas o principal, que mexeu fundo, foi ouvir da boca do homem a quem tanto respeitavam, a declaração de que ele se orgulhava deles, acima de tudo e de qualquer coisa.

A inanição foi o resultado imediato à comoção, mas passado o impacto inicial, os jovens envolveram o mais velho num abraço longo e carinhoso, como merece um bom pai.

oooOOOooo

CONTINUA

oooOOOooo

_**N/A: **_Acho que vou arranjar encrenca pela minha colocação a respeito de John Winchester, através da fala e dos sentimentos de Bobby. Mas para isso existe a liberdade de expressão. Pra gente dizer o que pensa e os outros concordarem ou não.

Enquanto desenvolvia esse capítulo, percebi que não só Dean precisava de cuidados na relação com o pai, Sam também. Então, a segunda dose foi no pacote: Dois por um.


	3. Alquimia

**A Cura**

_**N/A:**__ Antes de começarem a leitura deste último capítulo, busquem, se tiverem a gravação ou baixem __**"**The Boys Are Back in Town"__ do Bad Company, mas não ouçam agora. Aguardem o momento. Vai valer a pena, eu garanto._

**oooOOOooo**

**Parte 3 : Alquimia**

O dia amanheceu especialmente ensolarado.

Ou eles é que não estavam acostumados a reparar na luminosidade do sol da manhã?

Bem, tanto faz.

O fato é que um belo dia sempre ajuda a continuar na caminhada. Mesmo que a caminhada seja na direção de um confronto que ninguém sabia ao certo onde ia se dar, nem como acabaria.

Dean estava ao telefone, ainda tentando localizar mais alguns caçadores que pudessem colaborar no plano de contenção demoníaca, como o havia 'batizado', quando Sam desceu as escadas, seguido por Bobby, ruidosamente.

_ Aonde é o incêndio?

_ Vou com o Bobby até a cidade. Acho que talvez possamos rastrear os passos de Lilith, finalmente.

_ Certo... – Dean desligou o telefone e elevou a vista _ E os gênios podem dividir com este mero mortal ignorante a sua tão espetacular descoberta?

_ Não enche, Dean.

_ Vamos, Sam, estamos sem tempo. Na volta a gente explica tudo, garoto. Se cuida.

_ Eu vou me cuidar. E tratem de trazer o almoço. Não trabalho de graça! – gritou para os outros dois que já atravessavam o pátio, apressados.

Dean odiava ser deixado para trás.

Odiava ficar no vácuo.

E jamais admitiria, nem em pensamento, que estava com uma ponta de ciúmes de todo aquele segredo entre seu irmão e o amigo.

Por um momento, sentiu-se envergonhado pelo sentimento tão infantil.

Voltou sua atenção para o aparelho telefônico sobre a mesinha, à sua frente. Sentou-se no chão, sobre o tapete e continuou a folhear a agenda, riscando os nomes com os quais tinha feito contato.

Duas horas sentado naquele chão duro estavam deixando o seu traseiro quadrado. Como Sam conseguia ficar horas metido nas pesquisas? Tinha que admitir que o garoto tinha fibra – e bunda – porque não era nada fácil – sem dizer, tremendamente frustrante – passar tanto tempo sentado, em buscas que, muitas vezes não davam em nada. Mas era aquele trabalho chato e nada emocionante que os tirava de muitas encrencas. Tinha mesmo que dar o braço a torcer.

_ Muito trabalho? – A voz suave não evitou o susto do caçador.

_ Essas entradas fazem parte do contrato ou são só um traço marcante da personalidade de vocês? - um pouco de ironia para dar tempo ao coração de voltar ao ritmo normal.

_ Vejo que está mais animado – Anna aproximou-se e sentou-se ao lado do caçador, no chão.

_ Pensei que tivesse voltado...sabe... – indicou o céu com o olhar _ Pra casa.

_ Infelizmente, ou não, sei lá... Colocaram uma placa com letras garrafais na minha nuvem: _Persona non grata. _Então...Creio que posso me considerar mais uma sem-teto.

_ Eu sinto muito.

_ Oh, não sinta. Na realidade, não queria mesmo voltar pra lá. Aqui é muito mais divertido, eu garanto. – O anjo sorriu, depositou a mão sobre o joelho dobrado do rapaz e buscou os olhos dele com os seus _ Como você está?

_ Estou bem... – um olhar furtivo se escondeu atrás de um sorriso sem jeito _ Um passo de cada vez, eu diria – Continuou antes que ela pudesse perguntar algo mais sério _ Eu queria agradecer pelo que você fez lá no hospital. O Sam me contou.

_ Não me agradeça por isso.

_ Sam disse que Castiel esteve lá e não fez nada pra me ajudar. Não moveu uma palha e, só pra variar, os médicos diziam que a coisa estava feia. Então você apareceu e eu comecei a melhorar - estreitou os olhos e a encarou _ Vai dizer que não tem nada a ver com isso?

_ _Mea culpa. _– levou a mão ao peito _Mas não me agradeça. Dei um empurrãozinho na sua recuperação por motivos puramente egoístas.

E lá estava de novo aquele sentimento de aconchego e cumplicidade que sempre se apresentava junto de Anna.

A relação entre Dean Winchester e anjos não era das mais saudáveis. Apesar de ter sido retirado do inferno por um deles, nada que dissesse respeito àquelas criaturas celestiais inspirava-lhe confiança. Às vezes, tinha vontade de socar a cara de Castiel por sua intransigência e obediência cega, mas é difícil atingir, impunemente, seu próprio reflexo. Mas com Anna era diferente. Ela o entendia, o reconhecia, o aceitava e a recíproca era mais do que verdadeira. Podia olhar dentro dos olhos dela e permitir que visse sua alma, sem medo.

_ Você não deveria se arriscar por minha causa – fugiu do toque daquela mão delicada em seu rosto _ Eu não mereço.

_ Não diga bobagens.

_ Quando você usa seus poderes não é como se acionasse um GPS celestial ? Pelo menos foi o que o Sam me explicou...Os anjos poderiam te encontrar e ...

_ Não posso negar que, ao usar habilidades divinas, fico meio exposta, mas o que é a vida sem os riscos?

_ Não brinque com isso, garota – Dean a encarou com um tom severo _ Você não deveria se arriscar à toa.

_ Por que você insiste em acreditar que não vale a pena, Dean? – Anna segurou o rosto dele antes que pudesse fugir do contato visual novamente _ Por que você prefere acreditar que não merece ser feliz ou ser amado?

Silêncio.

"_O que é isso, meu Deus? O que está acontecendo? Eu não quero. Não quero nada disso... E não vou chorar... Mas que merda! Eu não vou chorar!" _Que poder aquela mulher... ou...anjo... ou criatura... exercia sobre ele? Que sentimento era aquele que tomava seu coração e seu sossego, que atropelava os seus sentidos e aquecia sua alma?

_ Se você pudesse acreditar, se pudesse perceber como é fácil te amar, Dean... – a jovem ergueu o rosto e tocou-lhe o rosto suave e ternamente.

Os olhos de Dean se fecharam, derrubando a parede de lágrimas contidas que embaçavam sua visão. Havia uma dormência percorrendo todo o seu corpo. Uma coisa boa – é óbvio que seus hormônios tocaram as trombetas, afinal, estamos falando de Dean Winchester. Porém, esse era apenas um detalhe menor, no momento – Uma sensação que poderia até chamar de felicidade se soubesse realmente o que isso significava.

_ Eu tenho que ir agora – ela se afastou um pouco e sorriu mais uma vez, com candura.

_ Agora?

_ Não é seguro para mim ou para vocês que eu esteja tão perto. Como você disse, podem ligar o GPS celestial e...- passou o indicador pelo próprio pescoço _ Já sabe como os rapazes lá de cima podem ser desagradáveis, quando querem.

_ E para onde você vai?

_ Não se preocupe. E, Dean... Cuide do Sam. Ele precisa da sua ajuda, mais do que você possa imaginar. Você precisa mantê-lo a salvo.

_ Há muito tempo o Sam não precisa mais de mim, Anna - atirou longe a caneta que tinha numa das mãos.

_ Não se engane. Ele não precisa que você se sacrifique por ele, mas nunca precisou tanto do seu amor quanto neste momento e daqui pra frente. E quanto a mim...Vou ficar de olho em vocês.

_ Tenha cuidado. Os anjos ainda querem a sua cabeça numa bandeja e não creio que a sua disposição em lutar nessa guerra vá mudar isso.

_ Eu não estou aqui pelo apocalipse ou pelos anjos, Dean. Eu vou lutar,se precisar de mim, mas do seu lado. Estou aqui para lutar com você.

_ Anna? – Ela fez outra vez. Desapareceu bem diante dos seus olhos .

O mais velho dos irmãos ainda estava atordoado. Muitas emoções de uma só vez e nenhuma habilidade para administrá-las.

Um anjo caído tinha acabado de afirmar, com todas as letras, que não estava entrando na batalha pelo paraíso ou pelas Milícias Celestes, mas por ele.

"Puta merda..." Esfregou os ralos fios de cabelo energicamente e expirou com vontade.

O ronco do motor do Impala trouxe Dean de volta à Terra.

Muito antes do que pudesse se recompor, Sam e Bobby já estavam entrando pela porta da sala, trazendo um saco de lona com algo grande dentro.

Os caçadores recém-chegados reparam na expressão do outro, ainda largado no chão.

_ Dean? – Samuel deu a volta no sofá e ajoelhou-se ao pé do irmão _ Você está bem, cara? Está esquisito.

_ Estou legal, Sammy.

_ Andou cochilando no serviço, rapaz?

_ É, acho que sim. Esse negócio de bancar a secretária enquanto vocês se divertem por aí é um saco. - esfregou os olhos e alongou os braços _Devo ter caído no sono de tanto tédio.

_ Então levanta daí, mano – Sam estendeu a mão que serviu de alavanca para o irmão levantar-se _ Que a farra vai começar.

_ O que vocês dois foram buscar? A Gisele Bündchen ?

_ Não, melhor do que isso – os olhos do caçula brilhavam _ Venha.

Dean seguiu o irmão e o amigo até a mesa da cozinha. Não deu pra disfarçar a expressão de desapontamento quando os caçadores retiraram a tal da bússola mágica do Bobby de dentro do saco. Já tinham usado aquilo antes e, por que diabos, ninguém tinha pensado em fazê-lo novamente até agora? Estava frustrado. Não acreditava que aquela agulha-tamanho-família pudesse levá-los aos selos antes de Lilith.

Bobby montou a engenhoca sobre o mapa que haviam preparado nos dias anteriores e recitou os versos do encantamento. A coisa girou e apontou uma pequena cidade no interior do Missouri.

Sam anotava os nomes das localidades conforme Bobby repetia as palavras em latim e a agulha se movia, mostrando uma nova direção.

Passaram os dados aos demais caçadores e distribuíram os selos de acordo com a localização de cada um. Tempo era um fator imprescindível.

Os três estavam cansados.

Não tinham percebido a tarde passar em meio a tantos afazeres.

Dean aproximou-se da bancada e ligou a cafeteira. Seus olhos avistaram, em meio aos carros empilhados, uma silhueta muito familiar. Uma familiaridade que lhe dava arrepios.

_ Sam. – chamou pelo irmão, que se aproximou _ Acho que você tem visitas.

_ Não demoro. – o rapaz saiu como um relâmpago ao avistar o motivo do descontentamento de seu irmão e deu a volta na casa.

Através da janela, Dean e Bobby observaram a aproximação do jovem Samuel e um sorriso se desenhar no rosto de Ruby. Um sorriso muito íntimo, se querem saber.

Dali, de onde estavam, não podiam ouvi-los. Mas podiam ver que algo não estava bem. Sam gesticulava e a mulher não parecia nada satisfeita com o que estava ouvindo. O rapaz parecia irritado e ela, mais ainda.

Dean estava a ponto de pegar uma garrafa de água benta e enterrar pela garganta daquela vagabunda diabólica, mas tinha prometido a si mesmo não interferir. Tinha prometido a si mesmo respeitar as escolhas de Sam. Então, a muito custo, conteve-se. Ambos os caçadores mantiveram-se atentos e não tiraram os olhos da cena que se desenrolava lá fora.

Depois de alguns minutos de um intenso bate-boca, Ruby desapareceu, como havia surgido, do nada.

Bobby e Dean voltaram-se para a porta da frente, ansiosos por uma explicação, mas quando Sam entrou, batendo a porta atrás de si, não o questionaram. Cruzaram os braços, encostados na bancada e ali permaneceram, aguardando que o mais jovem tivesse a iniciativa de falar.

_ Pronto – o peito de Sam subia e descia com a respiração descompassada _ Acho que é isso.

_ Isso? – Dean se aproximou um pouco e levantou a sobrancelha, esperando por uma resposta _ Posso perguntar o que é 'isso'?

_ Ruby queria que eu fosse com ela – sentou-se num banco junto à parede e passou as mãos por dentro dos fios desalinhados do cabelo _ Ela disse que tem uma pista quente.

_ E... – Dean não queria realmente saber, mas precisava _ O que você respondeu?

_ Que não, é claro! – Sam encarou seu irmão como se tivesse ouvido a pergunta mais absurda do planeta.

_ Oh, estou aliviado... – Bobby empurrou o boné para trás, se permitindo respirar outra vez.

_ Quem vocês pensam que eu sou ? Não vou a lugar nenhum com ela, está bem? Não mais. Meu lugar é aqui, com vocês.

_ Esse é o meu garoto – Dean sorriu de lado. Um sorriso genuíno, como nos velhos tempos. Um daqueles sorrisos orgulhosos que Sam reconheceu imediatamente.

_ Vocês são a minha família. Não importa o que Ruby possa me oferecer. Não importa mais o poder ou a força que ela possa me dar porque a minha força está aqui, com vocês.

Acho que foi neste exato momento que as cascas das feridas desses dois irmãos começaram a ser soltar, mostrando o tecido cicatrizado. Fino, rosado e ainda muito delicado, mas curado.

oooOOOooo

_**N/A(2): Pára tudo agora! Lembram da música??? Pois é chegada a hora: corram lá e ponham pra tocar. Pronto? Já está ? Então vamos em frente!**_

oooOOOooo

No dia seguinte, mal o sol saiu, os três caçadores preparavam-se para partir.

_ Vocês estão com o mapa, garotos? – Bobby sabia que sim, mas desde que havia se auto-intitulado pai-substituto desses dois, estava no seu papel conferir _ Não deixem de ligar. Fiquem em contato e não vão se arriscar sem necessidade. Dessa vez, ou vai ou racha!

A família se despediu e os rapazes observaram o mais velho deixar o ferro-velho naquela lataria que ele insistia em chamar de carro.

Os corações estavam apertados. Cheios de dúvidas e receio quanto ao futuro, mas o futuro não poderia ser mais doloroso que o passado e o passado, bem... o passado agora era só o passado.

-Ei, Dean... – Sam respirou fundo _ Você está com medo?

_ Não – o mais velho laminou os olhos _ O termo mais adequado seria apavorado.

_ Eu também – deixou cair a mochila dentro do porta-malas.

_ Mas o que pode dar errado, Sammy? Temos um exército de anjos do nosso lado dessa vez .

_ É... moleza... Nada como um pelotão celeste pra combater as hordas do inferno, guiado por dois malucos mortais, não é?

_ É isso aí, garoto. Você está pegando o espírito da coisa.

_ Dean... Eu queria que você soubesse que, não importa o que aconteça, eu tenho muito orgulho de ser seu irmão.

_ Eu também, Sammy. Eu também. – hora da saída estratégica pela direita _ Podemos ir ou você quer gravar as nossas iniciais numa árvore primeiro?

_ Idiota. - Sam riu.

_ Vamos, temos muito trabalho a fazer.

Os Winchester estavam outra vez na estrada.

Seu destino, quem saberá?

O importante é saber que não havia mais espaços em branco entre eles. Todas as decisões tinham sido tomadas. Tudo o que precisava ser dito, foi dito e o desnecessário, apenas perdoado.

Seus caminhos seriam traçados por eles,dali por diante, juntos.

**FIM**

oooOOOooo

**Notas finais: **Estou parecendo contador com tantas notas... Deve ser efeito dos analgésicos para o bendito nervo ciático.

Não sei se correspondeu à expectativa, mas espero que tenham aproveitado a leitura tanto quanto eu curti escrever esse texto.

Desde já, agradeço a todos que gastaram seu precioso tempo com a minha insanidade e, principalmente aos que deixaram um comentariozinho.

Como não poderia deixar de ser, um especial agradecimento à minha fiel amiga, beta, parceira literária e pitaqueira de plantão: Det Rood

Até a próxima, se Deus quiser e os neurônios permitirem!

oooOOOooo


End file.
